His Felicity
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Felicity wants more and decides to look for it somewhere else. Oliver doesn't like that.


I've recently become an Olicity shipper! I love them and I love Arrow. I can't wait to see what Season 3 has in store for us!

This is my first Arrow Fic. Please read and let me know what you think. Sorry if the beginning is slow but it picks up, I promise :)

All mistakes are mine! I own nothing and am writing this strictly for entertainment.

* * *

><p><span>His Felicity<span>

He was following her and had been for the better part of the night. Felicity didn't need to be told and she didn't need to see him to feel his eyes following her as she walked down the street with Ray Palmer. She'd been spending a lot of her time with Ray lately. They had started out as enemies but that had quickly morphed into a working relationship when Felicity realized she wanted more than the life she was living being The Arrow's sidekick.

It had started out slow enough, her working at Queen Consolidated in the IT department. It was nice to have someone she could discuss firewalls and mainframes with that could actually contribute to the conversation. While she was up to date on most of the technical aspects of her job, it was nice learning from someone who she shared a passion for hacking with. Ray had actually taught her a couple of things that she hadn't known. She hadn't met anyone with his knowledge and skill then she had since her MIT days.

They'd started spending more and more time together. Since she was avoiding Team Arrow's layer, she had an abundance of free time on her hands that she hadn't known what to do with. Ray had stepped into that spot as he might be a Billionaire and run a Fortune 500 company by day but he didn't wear a hood by night. Felicity liked that about him. While she respected what Oliver was doing, she liked how carefree and open Ray was. He made her remember her life in Starling City before it was filled with the basement at Verdant.

Felicity had gone to the movies with him, something she didn't remember the last time she had done. Ray had taken her to the Opera and to the theater where they had seen _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. The irony of the play he had chosen was not lost on her but she'd enjoyed it. She'd enjoyed everything she had done with the hansom billionaire even if each of these outings were strictly platonic (her words, not his).

It had actually surprised her how Ray almost made her forget Oliver. Almost being the key word as everything she saw seemed to bring him into the forefront of her mind. Working at Queen Consolidated didn't help matters but she was doing the best she could.

She needed time and space and Oliver was giving her that for now. He'd been angry when she walked out on him that night two months before. She'd told him she needed more in her life and he'd let her walk away. She had almost thought he would stop her and kiss her senseless but that only seemed to happen in movies or on TV and the last time she checked, she was far from the heroine she'd imagined in her dreams. The one time Oliver had kissed her (outside of those dreams) was in the hospital hallway. It had been a painful reminder of what they could never be.

So she smiled and laughed with Ray as he told a joke. The genuine smile making her heart ache just a little less than it had before. That lightness making her realize just how much she'd started to rely on Ray as more than a boss or a friend. He'd asked her to dinner that night. It was their first official date. Ray had opted for Italian since "everyone likes Italian" but that hit a little too close to home as the last time Felicity had gone on a first date to an Italian restaurant had ended up with her unconscious and bloody.

She'd suggested sushi instead and he'd instantly agreed seeing as this was the hundredth time he had asked her out on a real date. She had always declined as he was her boss but something about the look in his eyes had finally made her give in.

The evening had gone well. She felt comfortable with Ray now as he was the person she spent most of her days with. Her nights had been more lonely though so it was nice to spend the evening with him. They'd made it from her house to the restaurant before Oliver decided to show up. Just as Ray had opened the door for her to get out of the car, she'd known he was watching. She wasn't sure how he'd found her exactly or why he'd cared to show up that night but she'd known he was there.

She'd chosen to ignore it because if she didn't, this date would be worse than the restaurant exploding and that date was hard to top. But he was there in the back of her mind. She tried to refuse when Ray had suggested walking down to the peer after dinner as she knew he'd be watching but somehow he'd figured out just how to make her say yes.

She paused as Ray laced his fingers with her own. Stopping for just a moment to make sure no arrows found their way into the man standing in front of her. As nothing happened, she breathed a sigh of relief and continued towards the waterfront. They chatted about nothing and everything, Felicity being almost hypnotized by the lights reflecting off the water and the soothing sound of Ray's voice.

It wasn't until he pulled out a small blue box that Felicity was brought back to the reality of the situation. Her eyes rounded and her mouth dropped, "what is that?" Sure, she'd been spending lots of time with Ray and he was a great guy but she wasn't ready to marry him and part of her told her she might never be.

Ray laughed, "open it." It was a demand more than a request and Felicity slowly reached out her shaking hand to take the box from him. She slowly pulled open the lid to reveal what lay inside.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen watched from a distance as Felicity opened the box. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They'd known each other a total of two months and 4 days if he was counting, which of course he wasn't. This was too fast. Maybe he should have started spying on her sooner. He'd tried to give her space as she had asked for. He'd done what she asked.<p>

It wasn't until Thea had told him he'd seen her shopping for a new dress that he'd realized they were dating. He had to see for himself. He'd called every restaurant in town to see where the reservation had been made and staked it out, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

He wasn't disappointed when he had seen her step out of the car in a navy blue cocktail dress. The v-neck dipping low enough to hint at the ample cleavage that he knew lay below. Her hair lay in loose curls down her back that begged someone to run their fingers through it. She'd left her glasses at home just as she had done on their first (and last) date.

He'd been tempted to change into Oliver Queen and enter the restaurant just to get a closer look at her but then she'd know he was following her. So he'd waited what seemed like hours for them to come out. She'd have to go home eventually and he'd talk to her there; tell her he'd made a big mistake and needed her back in his life.

Those plans were once again delayed as he watched them walk towards the waterfront. He kept to the tops of buildings, out of sight but considered putting an 'baby' arrow through the hand that reached out for hers halfway to the water. He'd be able to hit it and leave Felicity's hands free from harm. It's not like it would have killed him or anything. But he waited, wondering what more they could have to talk about after the two hour dinner.

He was shocked when he first saw the box and was glad for that as had he had his wits about him, he'd have put a lethal arrow through Ray Palmer's heart. He felt as though an arrow had gone straight through his heart moments later though as he saw Felicity open the box. Her reaction shocked him as she smiled and pulled Ray into a hug. Ray laughed and ran his down her back, stopping a little too far down for Oliver's taste. This snapped Oliver out of his musings and just as his arrow lined up for Ray Palmer's head, the couple jumped into the car that his driver had brought around.

Oliver grunted and ran back towards where he had left his bike. Felicity might have said yes to him but they weren't married yet. This wasn't over by far. He'd had a few things to tell Felicity Smoak and she was going to hear him out whether she wanted to or not.

He pulled up outside Felicity's house just as the car carrying Ray Palmer pulled from her curb. He was relieved that Palmer was leaving because not only was he still in his arrow suit but he might have not been able to resist using his bow had he come face to face with the man who had stolen his company and was now stealing his girl.

Maybe Felicity wasn't technically his girl but he had had no doubt that they would eventually end up together. Something about the way she smiled at him that first moment they met with that damn red pen in between her lips had captured his heart. She was the first thing that had made him smile in years. He hadn't realized at that time that she was the one. Hell, he hadn't realized it until two months ago when she stood up for herself and walked out of his life saying she wanted more. That day he had decided two things. First he would give her the space she needed while he got his shit straight. Second that once he got it together, he'd spend every day after that making it up to her because she was right, she deserved more.

He wasn't sure when he fell in love with her. He hadn't been lying to her when he had taken her to the Queen mansion and confessed his feelings. It had started out as a way to capture Slade but as soon as the words left his mouth, he had realized that they were the truth. He'd pined away for Laurel while on the island but once he got back he had realized it was more of the idea of Laurel that he had longed for and Felicity was that and so much more.

He didn't even knock and was mildly annoyed when he found her front door unlocked. He'd never barged into her house in the few times he had been there but tonight was different. He had things to say and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>Except for the sight of a half naked Felicity as she ran from what he assumed was the bedroom towards where he had burst into the front door. He had taught her some basic self defense and she used great form as she hurled her body towards his, attempting to use her weight to knock the intruder off balance. She was just about to hit him when he reached out and stopped her, his hands finding their way to her sides as her body warmed his hands.<p>

"Oliver?" Felicity asked confused. She'd been ready to attach the intruder only to realize it was Oliver in his green hood. Oliver looked down at her cleavage that was no longer teasing him beneath the material of the dress she'd been wearing earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you naked?"

Felicity looked down, only then realizing she was in a black lace bra and matching panties that left little to the imagination. Her cheeks flushed as she pulled away from Oliver to head back towards the bedroom. "I was changing when someone came barreling through my front door. I didn't stop to think about putting on clothes, I just wanted to stop whoever was breaking and entering. What are you doing here Oliver?"

Her voice had quieted as she had gone into the next room but Oliver could hear the anger just below the surface. A moment later she returned wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants.

As Oliver was still thinking about her in the black bra, he didn't hear what she was saying until she stepped in front of him again, "I said, what are you doing here?"

Oliver shook away the images running through his mind as he stopped to think about what he was doing. The anger finally returned, "oh, I just thought I'd stop by and see if you had any news to share with me."

She was confused but the anger in his voice made her remember her own anger that he'd been following her all night. "News? Oh, well how about the fact that I now have a stalker issue." She turned her back on him and looked out her front window towards the darkened street.

"Palmer is stalking you? I can take care of that for you. I'd be more than happy to."

"Not Ray Oliver, I am referring to you." She turned back towards him and he saw the anger in her eyes like he'd never seen it before. "How dare you follow me and why tonight of all nights did you decide you wanted to spy on me?"

"You knew I was there?" He knew his skills had been suffering since she had left the team but he didn't realize he'd been doing so poorly at gathering Intel. He'd have to remember to be more discrete in the future.

"Of course I knew you were there. I felt your eyes on me the moment I stepped out of the car. Why were you there Oliver?" her anger seemed deflate almost instantaneously as she gazed into his hardened face. She could never stay mad at him and she honestly did think she had the strength to even if she wanted to.

"I heard you were going on a date with that Palmer guy so I wanted to make sure you were okay. Which judging by what I saw, I'd say you were great. I guess congratulations are in order." The anger seemed to leave him as well as he stepped towards her. "I just have one thing to say before you marry him."

"Oliver..." Felicity tried to interrupt but he shushed her.

"Let me say what I need to say," he took off his mask (both literally and figuratively) and rubbed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he stepped back up towards her and reached out to cup her face in his hands.

"I love you, Felicity." She breathed in deeply, not wanting this to be like the last time he had told her those same words. The words that had lifted her so high up and then broken her heart so quickly. "I think I always have but I didn't realize it until that night when we were at the mansion. I know I said that as a way to get to Slade but as soon as I said it, I realized it was true. I am so sorry that I wasn't ready to give you more months ago. I am so sorry I have pushed you away. I came here with every intention of telling you that you should be with me and not Palmer but I can't do that. I can't take away your happiness again. If Palmer makes you happy then I will let you be with him but if there is any chance, any chance at all that I might make you a little bit happier then please don't marry him. Please give me a chance, give us a chance."

"But you said you only told me you loved me to trick Slade." Felicity was shocked to hear about that night. It had nearly broken her but she knew Oliver was counting on her and she needed to do the right thing for the city.

"I never said that, you said that. I just didn't correct you. I wasn't ready to correct you then. But I am now. I love you. I know I love you. And I know it is shitty of me to come to you when you are engaged but I just had to try. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you and didn't at least try."

Felicity took a deep breath and stepped back, freeing herself from Oliver's grasp. She needed to make sure this was what he really wanted and was not just do this because he thought he had lost her. She wasn't the toy that the kid didn't really want until it was taken by someone else. She saw the emotions in his eyes, emotions that almost matched what she'd seen that night in the hospital but they were amplified. She saw fear of losing her but above that she saw love.

"How do I know you are serious about this? That you really love me? I can't do this again Oliver. You've broken my heart twice. I can't take it again. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted more."

"I know, and you deserve everything. I can't tell you that we won't fight or that I won't get hurt or that everything is going to be perfect because we both know that won't happen. What I can tell you is that I'm ready for this now in a way I wasn't before. I thought I'd been in love before but now I know I haven't. I've never felt this way before. I know now, I know what my father was talking about when he said that if I found the right person I would know. With the others..." Oliver stopped, trying to convey the right words to get across what he was feeling. "I never felt complete. I never felt like I had everything. But I feel that with you. You challenge me, you help me see I can be better.

"You help me see that I can not only be Oliver Queen but I can also be the hero behind the mask because I know you are right there behind me no matter what. You've saved my life more than once Felicity. At the end of every day you are the one that tells me to come home and whenever I think of home I think about you. I've never felt so lost as I have the last two months. The island, Hong Kong, Venezuela, none of those places were anything compared to the pain of losing you. I could lose everyone else in my life 1000 times over but losing you once is once too many."

"I'm not engaged to Ray," Felicity blurted out, wanting to comfort him. "I know what it probably looked like, but that's not what happened." She turned and walked to her bedroom again, snatching the blue ring box off of her dresser where she had sat it when she walked in earlier that night.

She handed it to Oliver, "open it".

Now he was the one to be confused but he carefully slid the line open. Nestled inside was a small piece of metal but it had no stones and was not in the shape of a ring. "What is this?"

"It's a microprocessor that I've been waiting to get my hands on. They don't come out for a few months but Ray apparently own the company that makes them so he got me one early. He knows how much I have been waiting for it." She'd wanted it for the computer at the Foundry actually but didn't tell him that. It more than quadruple the current processing speed on the computers down there and in that line of business, time could mean the difference between life and death.

"So you aren't engaged to Ray? He gave you this?" Oliver said, looking almost relieved, maybe he hadn't missed his chance.

Felicity shook her head. "Tonight was our first and last date. I told him that my heart just wasn't in it and I wanted us to be friends."

"Does that mean you will give me a chance? I've missed you so much."

Felicity smiled, "it does. I've missed you too"

Oliver pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips on hers. This time, the kiss was full of love and hope. It was their second first kiss and it definitely would not be their last. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too." Oliver held her body close to his, grateful he hadn't lost his Felicity. This time he'd make sure that it never happened again. She was it for him and they were both glad he'd come to his senses and realized that.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think? Please review!<p> 


End file.
